A Delicate Situation
by Osieja
Summary: Harry Potter has been chosen to be Head Girl of Hogwarts. She soon finds out that her partner will none other than Draco Malfoy. With the war over with, and teenage hormones raging, what will happen between them? femHP/DM M for language
1. Beginning

I was awoken abruptly from my sleep by a shrieking girl throwing herself on top of me.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! C'mon get up! Get up!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed. If I hadn't been half asleep I would have kicked her off the bed. But being disabled by dreams, I merely rolled over groaning. She continued jumping and yelling, 'Harry! It's your birthday! You're legal! Get up!"

I smiled a bit into my pillow, still reluctant to get out of bed. Unfortunately Hermione did not give up. She bent down so she was level with my ear and got increasingly louder.

"!"

There was a small knock from the door, and a quiet "Can I come in?" from Ron. I moaned and rolled back over to face them, sitting up. I suddenly very conscious of my night attire, and I pulled my comforter over my boy shorts and tank top, not wanting to make Ron feel uncomfortable.

"Yea…Come on in Ron." I said clearing my throat of sleep. I rubbed my eyes and smiled as Ron came in and flung himself down next to Hermione, giving her a small kiss. He took her hand and turned back to me.

"Happy birthday mate! Seventeen…watch out Wizarding world…" He said beaming at me. "How does it feel?"

"You guys are seventeen, you should know!" I laughed, avoiding the question. To be honest, I didn't know how I felt. On one hand, I didn't feel any different. But on the other, I did. It was weird, knowing that I could do magic, and apparate whenever, wherever. It was amazing, but scary.

It was amazing to think of how different that day would be if I hadn't killed him. Everyone was so happy. There was hardly a angry word spoken in Grimmauld Place. I felt light, carefree. Nothing was coming for me. Nothing was going to harm me. I was finally going to live a normal life.

Normal.

…

I left my two best friends alone with a smile, and headed downstairs. As soon as I walked out of my door, the smell of bacon hit me. If it weren't for the hazardously long pajama pants I was wearing, I would've flown down the stairs. But I did go extremely fast towards the food. Seven years with the Weasley boys had taught me to get to food quickly, or not eat at all. I was booking it down the hallway to the kitchen when the twins appeared in front of me.

"Hiya Harry!" Fred chirped, holding his arm out to stop me, eyeing the kitchen.

"Mornin'!" George said cheerfully, casually making his way to my side ready to pounce if I tried to run.

"Good morning Fred, George," I said stiffly, sizing them up individually. They narrowed their eyes. "Had a good sleep I presume? Why else would you be up so early?"

"Oh…I don't know…" George said innocently. He betrayed himself by nervously shuffling his feet. Fred did a face palm.

"George! I said play it cool!" Fred stage whispered urgently. "We can't let her know about the

B-A-C-O-N!"

"I can spell you know."

George's face popped into a comical 'o' face as Fred winked at me.

I stood there, weighing my options. I could play the birthday card, which is why I figured they were doing that. Or, I could beat them to the bacon, making them feel bad because they were beaten by a girl. And I would get bacon.

I ran. I pushed past the boys and sprinted to the kitchen. I could hear them running right behind me. I skidded into the kitchen, knocking chairs into their paths. I came to a halt in front of a flabbergasted Mrs. Weasley who was carrying a large plate of bacon. I took the plate graciously from her, and with a "Thank you Mrs. Weasley" plopped myself down at the table next to a laughing Sirius.

The boys had picked themselves up and dusted off, setting the chairs and the rug right. They sidled over to the table and tried to pick a piece of bacon off of the plate. A wand came down on their fingers.

"Uh-uh!" The boys rubbed their hands sourly. "That is for our birthday girl!"

I gave Mrs. Weasley a huge smile as I dug into my huge plate of bacon. Sirius was still chuckling as he clapped me on the back with a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I heard the boys whining in the background.

"But Muuumm! She's so small! She can't possibly eat that much!"

"Yea! She's only doing that 'cuz we want some!"

"How old are you two? Grow up, there is more in the skillet!" came the shrill, but loving, reply to their moans. I couldn't help smiling as I took in the room around me. Sirius sat beside me at the large wooden table, Mrs. Weasley was chopping happily away at the counter while Mr. Weasley was reading what looked like an old Muggle car magazine. I heard a creak come from the stairs, and looked up to see Ginny with Ron and Hermione close behind.

As soon as Hermione was in the kitchen she started screeching again. I honestly didn't know how Ron put up with her, and when I looked at him puzzled, he gave me a half hearted shrug as an explanation.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I asked, my mouth full of bacon. I watched as she pointed at four large envelopes at the edge of the table, one slightly larger.

"Oh…hadn't noticed those." I muttered as she ran to find hers. I really hadn't seen them in my mad rush for food. I chewed my bacon unconcerned, wondering if the bigger envelope was Hermione's announcing that she was Head Girl.

"Uh…Harry?" Hermione called from across the room. I looked up from my glass to see her face. It was excitement, with a twinge of sadness. She handed me an envelope. It fell heavy in my hands, and my heart sank. The big envelope was mine. I opened it carefully, fully aware that every eye in the room was on me. I put my hand in the envelope, fishing around for the heavy culprit.

My hand hit cool metal. My eyes widened. I pulled it out. It was a badge, like the one Hermione had been wishing for. It read,

_Head Girl_

"Hermione, I-" I started, feeling bad for my friend. She had wanted to be Head Girl ever since she saw her first badge.

"Harry. It's fine really!"She smiled, I was surprised to find it genuine, filling her eyes. "I have enough to do with N.E.W.T.s and this one" she nudged Ron, he grunted a bit but smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm glad that I'm not Head Girl. Just one more thing I don't have to worry about. Plus, you are the obvious choice, you will be wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

She came around the table and hugged me. I had stood up at some point in her little speech without realizing, so she really took me by surprise.

"Now open the letter and read it!"She squealed. I smiled at her as I opened the thick parchment to reveal the familiar green handwriting.

_Dear Ms. Harriet Isabel Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for this upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is an immense honour, as well as a responsibility. If you feel that you cannot adequately fill this role, please notify me immediately. _

_I, as well as many other faculty members, feel that you will adapt to your new responsibilities and partner, Mr. Malfoy, with ease and dedication. I understand the strained relationship you two hold, but I believe that Hogwarts could not have a better team. However, you may choose to not rise to the challenge. This I leave entirely up to you. I expect a reply within two days with a confirmation or decline of your position._

_I look forward to your reply,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I stared open mouthed at the letter I was holding.

I was suddenly aware of a presence hovering over my shoulder. Hermione had been reading along with me.

"And now I'm _really_ glad I didn't get that letter!" she said, patting me on the shoulder. I sighed and passed the letter to Sirius who had been trying to crane his neck subtly from his seat to see the words.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked in his panicky voice. I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"It's just…" I sighed again, mostly internal, while forcing my brain to accept the situation.

"Draco Malfoy is Head Boy." Sirius said quietly, finishing my broken sentence. I sat down slowly, still processing. Sirius turned to me. "You know Harry, it'll be okay. You only have to do certain things with him. And other times you can ignore him…or hex him" he winked at me.

"Thanks." I said. Something was boiling up in me, and I didn't know what. Then it all came spewing out. The thoughts rushed into my head a million per second, and I struggled to get a sentence out. "It's just..what the _hell _is she doing? Happy fucking birthday Harry! You get to spend most of your last school year with your school enemy! Draco fucking Malfoy. I swear, anyone. _Anyone_ could be Head Boy better than Malfoy could! What the hell does she mean _'you may not rise to the challenge…'_ Who does she think she's talking to? I'm Harriet Fucking Potter! Of course I'm going to meet the fucking challenge! Why else would she have said that? If anyone backs out, it'll be that fucking coward Malfoy! " I spat.

I knew my sentences didn't make sense, but that was exactly how I was feeling at that moment.

My chest was rising and falling fast, and I could feel everyone staring at me. It had been awhile since my temper had flared in the slightest, and they weren't used to it. At this point, George was the closet to me, and he wrapped me up in a hug as hot angry tears rolled down my face. I just wanted to scream. What the hell was McGonagall playing at?

"Well! We need to start getting ready for the party, eh?" Mr. Weasley clapped his hands, breaking the silence, getting up from his chair in the corner. I pulled out of George's embrace to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! No…Mrs. Weasley, you don't need to do that! It's not a big deal, don't worry!" I sniffed, smiling a bit. She looked at me warmly shaking her head.

"Harry dear, we go through this every year. Do you ever win?" I shook my head. She smiled and hugged me before starting on a list of preparations.

….

The night after my party I went straight upstairs to write to Professor McGonagall. I accepted the position of Head Girl with gratitude and eagerness.

The following weeks went by quickly and thankfully uneventfully, except for a few excursions to the village and some random apparation, much to Mrs. Weasley's disapproval. George and I became closer than ever before, and I wasn't sure why. He had always been the quieter twin, but now, with the war gone, he was as energetic and loud as his twin brother. I enjoyed his company, and we became fast friends.

Two weeks before we were due at platform nine and three quarters, and right before we left for Diagon Alley Professor McGonagall's reply came at last.

_Dear Harriet Isabel Potter,_

_I am glad to find you well, and pleased at your enthusiastic approach. Mr. Malfoy has responded in a likewise manner. _

_I had not mentioned this is the previous letter, but there is one thing I must ask of you and Mr. Malfoy. It has been a tradition, and a helpful one I may add, for the Heads to come at least three days earlier than the other students and Prefects. We ask this in order to give you time to get semi-acquainted with your partner, and settle into your new dormitory. This is so you can be well prepared to handle the rush of 'moving day' without having to worry about unpacking yourself. I hope this is not an inconvenience._

_I have arranged for the apparation charm to be lifted from 4:10 to 4:15 on August 28__th__. This will give you a full three days, and most of the first, to become settled. Please owl if this is an inconvenient arrangement. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. I am dreadfully sorry about the delay of my reply. It has been so busy here lately; I hadn't the time to run to the owlery! I hope this finds you well and ready for the new school year!_

I don't know how long I sat and stared at that sheet of parchment. I could not believe what McGonagall was suggesting. It was hard enough to digest the fact that Malfoy and I would be living together, but the fact that I had to spend three whole days with him, without the moral support of Ron and Hermione, was not sitting well.

I felt Ron come up behind me and read over my shoulder. I waited for him to reach the pivotal moment of the letter, bracing myself for the impact of his voice.

Instead, I felt a pair of warm arms pull me into a hug. I heard Ron whisper, "It'll be alright Harry, it's only three days. We'll be there before you know it."


	2. Confusion

**Hey guys! Okay so I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the second chapter! :D Huzzah! **

**I'm going to camp for four weeks, so I won't be able to update. But...that does mean I am going to write at least five chapters while I am there..**

**Thank you all for you wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me. I literally smile whenever I get the email on my phone :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Upon my announcement of my early departure from Grimmauld Place the older inhabitants were not surprised. They had apparently known about the rule.<p>

"What do you mean you 'knew about that rule'?" I pointed at Sirius. I was miffed.

"Well Harry, it's been a tradition…it's always been that way. Your mother had to do it…" he said his arms up mockingly.

"How could you not tell me? Prepared me for this _glorious_ information!" I glared at Fred and George. They took a simultaneous step back from my murderous glare.

"I didn't I have time!" Sirius said quickly, obviously not thinking through his response.

"You had TWO WEEKS!" I said raising my voice. Sirius's face broke into a grin, and he laughed at my disproportional anger. I gave a big fake pout.

"C'mon now love! You're not really mad at us are you?" he said smiling. I nodded, still pouting I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I'm not mad at them. I actually like them!" I said trying hard not to laugh. Mr. Weasley chuckled and ruffled my hair before sitting down by the fire while Mrs. Weasley giggled. The twins' mouths dropped open.

"What?" they said in sync.

"I thought we were friends…" it was George's turn to pout. I thumped them both on the head before giving Sirius the finger with a huge grin and walked out of the living room.

…...

Our Diagon Alley trip had been postponed to the day after my startling letter due to rain, so the day after we set off. All of us able to Apparate this year made it easier to get there. Mrs. Weasley simply took Ginny on side-along, and we were in the middle of the new school year hustle and bustle.

Ron took off to the Quidditch shop instantly, dragging Hermione behind him laughing. I smile wistfully after them. I said goodbye to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley as I headed to Madam Malkin's for new robes. As I walked down the colourful street, ignoring random reporters, my mind kept racing through mental pictures of my best friends. Together. They were so happy. And I was happy for them, really, but I couldn't help wishing I could find that. Find that happiness with another person.

I I sighed as I stepped into the robe shop, ready to smile and face the all too cheery seamstress. But as soon as I lifted my head to say good morning, I ran straight into a solid wall of black robe. I fell, right on my butt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I got up, brushing myself off. "I wasn't paying attention…stuck in my head I guess."

"Oh that's alright dear, I understand. Would you like a hand?" I froze. I knew that voice. It had whispered to me frantically the year prior. I had heard it protest, it say my name. I had never heard it so soft, so kind. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

I looked up into a worn, beautiful face. Her hair was twisted up in an elaborate bun, but pieces fell limp around her face, tired. She was smiling, a bright smile that reached her eyes. She was such a stark contrast to the weak woman I witnessed hide, frightened, in shadows at the manor. I was stunned to see her again.

"Oh, uh..no. I-I'm fine." I stammered, climbing to my feet. I gave her a small smile. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Of course!" she smiled shuffling to the side to let me further into the store. "How are you?"

"I…uhh…I'm alright," I hesitated. What was I supposed to say? Oh you know, glad no one is trying to kill me, like your late husband. This woman had saved my life, and she was trying to be nice. And I really believed she was. "You know how it is…a lot of reporters"

I gestured giving a small laugh to a small man outside of the robe shop snapping a couple of pictures. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I know all about that dear." She smiled sadly and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It gets better, you get used to it."

I smiled back at her before reciprocating her polite concern. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. How are you doing?"

"I am…" she paused. I could see the conflict in her eyes. Her husband was in Azkaban, how could she answer that. When she did it was decisive, and genuine. "I am okay."

I smiled, and before I could say anything more a voice from behind a screen called out.

"Mum?" again I froze. I knew that voice too well. Malfoy. I don't know why it shocked me that he was here, but I guess I didn't put two and two together when I saw Mrs. Malfoy in Madam Malkin's.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Malfoy responded, I began to see that 'dear' was a large part of her vocabulary.

"Which one do you like better? These?" pointing to the jet black robes he had on, Malfoy walked out from behind the screen holding a seemingly identical set of robes. His face was screwed up, undecidedly staring at the robes and his reflection "Or these?"

"Oh I don't know darling…" Narcissa walked to her son to inspect the robes up close. I stifled a giggle at the scene. The two blondes were seriously studying the robes. Narcissa turned towards me holding the second set. "Harry what do you think?"

Malfoy spun around with a shocked expression on his face, which he switched quickly for an air of indifference. I was startled, to say the least, at being asked what seemed to be an important decision.

"I-uh…" I blanked. I didn't know what to say, they were the same. "Uhmm…aren't they the same?"

I was expecting a full, haughty explanation of how they were indeed completely different. Instead, they laughed. Well, Narcissa laughed, and when I looked up at Draco, I saw him looking down hiding a small smile. Before anyone could say anything more Madam Malkin appeared from behind her beaded curtain.

"Harriet! So good to see you! How are you? How are Hermione and Ron? Are they dating? Because _Witch Weekly _said that they are, but I figured you would know…"she trailed off, but I wasn't paying attention. Malfoy was openly laughing behind his mother at Madam Malkin. I don't think I had ever seen anything as beautiful.

Madam Malkin waved me to the screens for measurement. I followed dumbly, lost again in thought. Why was I thinking that? It was Malfoy. The same guy who I was dreading working with. What was I doing?

From where I was standing on the pedestal I could just see him and his mother. I had never seen him like he was then. His face was light, free of stress. It was the first time I really looked at him. Every other time I had seen him it was through a filter of contempt and animosity. This time there was no filter. I watched as his face lit up when his mother said something to make him laugh. What was wrong with me?

I was brought out of my reverie by a sharp prick in my arm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry dear!" Madam Malkin apologized through a mouth of pins. I smiled down at her.

"It didn't really hurt; it just surprised me that's all."

I only needed three sets of robes, so it didn't take long for Madam Malkin to make copies of the first set. I picked up a tie from the rack of house garb. I paid for my clothes with a pink face, the Malfoys were still in the store and it was sort of awkward. I started to walk out of the shop when Mrs. Malfoy stopped me.

"Harry, it was very nice to see you today." She said sincerely. I gave her a nod and a smile.

"You too." I replied, not quite sure what to say.

"I look forward to getting to know you through your partnership with Draco." She said looking over her shoulder briefly. I shuffled a bit. Hesitating I said,

"Me too, it was lovely to see you Mrs. Malfoy, but I need to go." I tried to be as polite as I could. She smiled knowingly. It was disturbing how that woman seemed to know what was running through my mind at that moment.

"I shall see you on the 28th!" she called as I left the store. She would?

….

I shrunk my bag of robes and slipped it into my pocket marveling at how much easier life was with magic. I made my way down the street again in search of the Apothecary. Much to my chagrin, to become an Auror, one had to have passed the Potion N.E.W.T.

I collected my supplies, but not before I knocked a whole carton of beetle eyes on the floor. Apologizing profusely I left red faced. I deftly maneuvered around the main street, avoiding reporters and cameras. I had done an alright job of that that summer and I wanted to continue that. They were all searching frantically for details from 'The Chosen One' on the final battle. I had to hold a press conference with Ron and Hermione a couple days afterwards, but their thirst for exploitation was not quenched.

I slipped into Flourish & Blotts to pick up my books. Advanced Transfiguration, _yea. That'll be fun._ I thought sarcastically. I was balancing a large stack of books, having gotten a couple extras for light reading, when I reached the counter. The stack was sway precariously, and as I took a tiny step forward in line, they fell.

"Shit!" I instantly covered my mouth ashamed of my slip up. I heard a light giggle from behind me. Turning, I found Ginny laughing at my situation. I shot her a death glare. She stopped laughing and came to help with my books. After paying, we meandered through the Alley biding our time until we needed to meet to go home.

"So how'd you ditch your mum Gin?" I asked as we walked out of Eeylop's owl treats in hand. She smiled mischievously

"Oh yeah, I just left her looking at Domestic Magic Books." She laughed, and I joined in.

"You just walked away?" I snickered imagining Mrs. Weasley tittering away happy to a Ginny that wasn't present. Ginny nodded. "I can—"

"Oooo! Harry! Let's go into Quality Quidditch Supplies!" she cut me off, jumping up and down pointing at the Quidditch store. I smiled and raced her in. I did need broom wax after all. As soon as we entered the store Ginny noticed a few of her school friends and gave me a quick goodbye before running to them. I made my way over to the broom care aisle to peruse the wax.

"Brandywick's is way better than Utnil's wax." A voice came from right behind me, causing me to jump and drop the two brands of wax I had been comparing. I spun around to see a beaming Seamus.

"Seamus!" I threw myself at him enveloping him in a hug. I had missed him so much. I hadn't seen him since after the battle and missed his warm personality and sense of humour. I looped my arm in his and dragged him off to find Hermione and Ron.

…

As we walked we talked and laughed. We reached Weasley Wizard Weezes before we realized we were meant to be looking for Ron and Hermione.

'Wait...how'd we-' I started, laughing. I had been so engrossed in the conversation with Seamus that I completely forgot we were looking for Ron and Hermione.

'Yea...uh...' Seamus put a hand to his head whirling around in confusion. 'What were we meant to do again?'

'Finding Ron and Hermione' I laughed. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into Weasley Wizard Weezes.

'Why are we going in here?' he said puzzled. I looked up at him smiling.

'Well firstly, Ron and Hermione might be in here because Ron loves it. But most importantly, it's fun!'

We started to look for them on the top floor. The looking quickly turned into playful banter and the investigation of the merchandise.

My sides hurt from laughing so much. Seamus had Pygmy puffs all over his shoulders and in his hair. His eyes glittered as he laughed with me, the puffs tickling his face with their tongues.

I plucked the kittle creatures off his face and set them in their glass home. The last puff was purple and the smallest. I cradled it before returning it.

'Do you think we're allowed these at school?' I asked. Seamus looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I have no idea...did you want one?' he responded as we walked away. I smiled and nodded.

'They're so cute!' I said with a girly squeal. Seamus snickered. I rounded on him. 'What?'

'It's just...I didn't know you were such a girl...' he said laughing. I smiled and swatted his head. He reached for my waist, poise to tickle, but I scooted out of the way laughing. Suddenly I was aware that were two people watching our little scene.

'What's going on here?' Hermione said teasing. I glared at her from behind Seamus's back. She smiled mischievously. She opened her mouth to say more but Ron saw my face and graciously it her off.

'How ya doing mate?' he said clapping Seamus into a man hug, during which I mouthed to Hermione that I'd tell her later. She looked satisfied enough to keep her mouth shut.

'I'm okay man. You?'

'Hangin in there.' Ron joked. His face turned serious. 'Hey sorry to take Harry from you, but my mum wanted us home at 5:00 and it's currently 5:12.'

He took Hermione's hand gently and waved to Seamus before strolling to the apparition point in the store. For some reason I didn't know how to say goodbye. Did I just say bye? That didn't feel right. I found myself hugging him with my face reaching only his chest. My nose filled with his smell and I smiled. He put his arms around me gently and my stomach flipped. I could feel how strong he was. What was happening? Was it really Seamus that had my stomach flip? I pulled back with a smile saying, 'bye! Thanks for helping me...er...find Ron and Hermione.'

He smiled down at me giving a small 'no problem' and a wave.

I caught up with Ron and Hermione walking. Hermione leaned over to my ear and whispered,

'He's watching you leave you know...' Instinctually I turned around to confirm her statement, but Hermione caught my arm to stop me. 'You don't want to be too obvious do you?'

I looked down at my feet and smiled to myself as that familiar hook behind my navel pulled me into a whirl of colour.

...

Later that evening, as Hermione and I were getting ready for bed, there was a small tapping in our window. I was in the middle of putting my pants on so Hermione went to get the little barn owl. There was a weird box attached to his leg with a letter. Hermione untied it and looked at the address.

'Harry it's for you.' she said throwing the letter on my bed before untying the box. 'Huh. This box says handle with care. That's odd.'

'I dunno. Maybe the Dursleys decided to send me an expensive belated birthday gift' I joked somewhat bitterly as I stroked the bird's sandy flecked feathers. She nipped my fingers affectionately as I unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_I was walking back through the weasleys store. I checked first of course. I asked Fred and George if they allowed them at school and they said yes. Anyways I remembered how much you liked this little guy. So I bought him. I hope you like him!_

_I just wanted to say how cool it was to see you again. I had a lot of fun with you today. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. _

_Yours,_

_Seamus_

_Ps. His name is fluffy. _

I dropped the letter excitedly and took the little box from Hermione. The moment I took the box she grabbed the letter. I gently opened the top. Inside, curled up in a little ball asleep, was the little purple Pygmy puff. I squealed, consequentially waking fluffy up. I picked up and gave him a soft cuddle.

When I looked up to find my letter Hermione was staring at it.

'What?' I asked laughing at her face. She looked up at me, her face unchanging. I continued to giggle as she spoke.

'I want one!' she squeaked. I was confused.

'One what?'

'A boy that's cute like that!'

'Uhhh Ron?' I laughed.

'Oh what goods he?' she moaned jokingly. I patted her head, playing along. She sat up abruptly.

'But in all seriousness harry. That's adorable.'

'Are you high Hermione? It's just a nice gesture. Nothing else' I said ignoring the churning feeling in my stomach. The letter was adorable, but it wasn't anything to read into.

'Whatever harry. You two looked pretty happy today.' she said skeptically. I smiled in spite of myself, giving Hermione what she wanted. She began to gloat, 'See? I knew it!'

'Yea whatever Hermione...he doesn't see me that way.' my mood suddenly shifted. I hadn't notice how much that thought upset me. Where did this all come from? I never thought of Seamus in that way. Why then?

'Not from what I saw. I saw a guy who was all smiles. And he was smiling because of you.'

'So? We're friends Mione.' I started my denial process. There was a logical explanation for everything. And no guy could logically fancy me. So neither did Seamus.

'Right. So a friend has a huge smile on his face when hugging another friend?'

'Yea. I smile when I hug you or Ron.'

'A friend watches another friend walk away?'

'Of course! That's not abnormal Mione.'

'God Harry. Does a friend buy a freaking pet for another friend. Have you ever bought me or Ron a pet?'

I looked down at the bed. I didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good couple weeks! When I get back maybe we'll see more of Draco? ;)<strong>


	3. Logic

**Hey guys! I'm back from camp! Finally :P So this is basically just a filler chapter, just kinda fluffy. I decided to post this short one first because the next chapter is written already and it's pretty...heavy. I guess thats the opposite of fluffy..yea. So enjoy this fluffy filler chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Seamus,<em>

_Thank you so much for Fluffy! I love him so much! He is sitting on my shoulder right now. It means so much. _

_I had an amazing time too! I missed hanging out with you. We still have a lot to catch up on! Thank you for thinking of me. _

_See you soon!_

_Harry_

_Ps. Fluffy? Original name. :)_

'Kinda formal don't you think?' Hermione said from over my shoulder. I sighed rolling my eyes.

'So you bother me all day about responding, and when I finally do, you complain about the tone?' I asked exasperated. She pushed my shoulders a bit.

'Pretty much, yea!'

'What's wrong with formal? It's polite.' I argued, pushing back from the desk.

'Well nothing really...' Hermione wavered. 'It's just...is that what you want to project?'

'To project?'

'Yea. Like do you want to show him you're only friends, or maybe something more?'

'I have no idea Hermione. I'm not an expert on this. I don't even know how I feel about him. I mean, it was a bunch of fun and I got the flutteries but...' I trailed off thinking of the moment in Madam Malkin's when Malfoy smiled. Then the thoughts that followed it. _You just find him attractive. That's it obviously. You had fun with Seamus. And he's super cute. There wasn't anything there with Malfoy. He's Malfoy for God's sake, _I reasoned with myself.

'But what?' Hermione asked, breaking through my thoughts.

'Nothing. I just don't know how I feel about him. This was the first we've seen him in a year. So of course we were happy to see each other.'

'I guess Harry...I dunno. There was just something there.' She said softly. I shrugged folding my arms over my chest. 'I just think it's worth thinking about.'

'I have been 'Mione. For the past 24 hours. You know I had a big crush on him for the longest time.' I muttered looking at the ground. 'It all came rushing back today.'

'I think that's your answer Harry.' She comforted, 'you obviously like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes you. Personally, I think you should go for it.'

'I want to Hermione. I really do. So bad.' I felt hot tears start to pool in my eyes. 'I just can't.'

'Why? He's a great guy.'

'He's amazing.'

'So what's the problem?'

'It's just…no guy...it's just not logical.' I argued weakly, a few tears escaping. Hermione grabbed my shoulders and forced my head up. She looked me in the eye with fierce eyes.

'Harriet Isabel Potter you listen to me. You're beautiful, smart, and fucking hilarious. What guy wouldn't want to date you? Its 'logical' for them to. So stop this. You're my best friend. I would tell you if you were even remotely right.' Her eyes flashed with concern. 'You like a guy? Go and get him. Seamus likes you. Get him, I know you can.'

'But Mione...what if he doesn't? I couldn't deal with that rejection.' I was openly crying. She pulled me into a hug.

'You won't have too. I promise. He likes you. I can tell...and don't you dare tell me he doesn't.'

She pulled back and wagged her finger at me. I giggled through my tears.

'Okay. First step. Send the letter, no matter how formal it is, and wait for the response.' Hermione ordered. I took a deep breath and sealed the letter then tied it to the barn owl.

...

For the second time that month I was awoken by a shrieking Hermione. I sat up groggily mutter under my breath.

'What is it Mione?' I said rubbing my eyes. She was jumping up and down beaming. I noticed a small barn owl on the desk and a letter in Hermione's hand. I shot of bed and grabbed the parchment from her hands, joining her squeals.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad you liked Fluffy! I thought it was exceedingly original. What are you saying?_

_Dean is here in Ireland with me. Has been for a day or so. He says hi. My mum is driving him crazy with her incessant questions. You know, about muggle life...she'll have a field day when she meets you!_

_Well I have a heap of chores to do, so I'll just send this now!_

_Yours,_

_Seamus_

"When she meets you?" Hermione asked excitedly jumping off the bed. I smiled as she gasped, "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh…that at some point I'll meet his mother?" I asked slowly. What else would it mean?

"No! Well…yes. But no!" my eyebrows rose into my hair. I waited for her to collect her thoughts. "He wants you to meet his mother!"

"So? I've met your mother…" I trailed off not understanding her point. She sighed as if it was obvious.

"No Harry! For a guy, meeting his mother is the equivalent to a guy meeting his girlfriend's father." Her hands followed an unseen air equation in front of my face. "See?"

"Uh…sure." I was still puzzled. I didn't have any experience in the field of boys, or fathers.

"Well, do you remember when Ron and I first started dating?" she asked, searching for an example.

"Sure. This May."

"And you remember when Ron came over to my house for dinner, yea?" I nodded. "Well my father had to approve him before we could actually start dating."

"Oh. Okay! I get it." It made sense. I had seen enough movies to make the connection between the awkward boyfriend and father talks and Seamus and his mother. I smiled. "So he wants me to meet his mother?"

"Now you get why I was excited?" Hermione beamed grabbing my hands, dragging me into a strange jumping dance.

…..

"What are you going to say?" Ginny asked for the fifth time. Hermione and I had told her of the Seamus situation and she was eager to help. Correspondence had increased to two letters a day and I was running out of cute wittiscms. I let out a long breath.

"Gin, when I know, I'll let you know okay?" I said shortly. She fell back a bit and Hermione took her place taking her Quik Quotes Quill out.

"Just say what you would if he was here." She advised.

"I would, but there isn't really a logical response to this letter!" I snapped. We had been sitting there for an hour trying to write the letter.

"Not everything has to be logical Harry." She said recoiling a bit at my tone. I put my head in my hands. "I think he just wants to see if you are interested."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, it's a difficult letter to respond to." She reasoned. "If you weren't interested you wouldn't reply. And the faster you respond, the more interest you have."

"Seriously? Why are there so many hidden meanings in everything?" I was tired of searching for meanings in letters.

"I'd say he is pretty interested since he has been sending back letters at alarming speeds…" Ginny trailed off suggestively. I cracked a smile and gave her a little shove.

"Well, I'm interested so let's get this bitch over with!" I said clapping my hands together. It took us another fifteen minutes, but we eventually had a finished letter we were all content with.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little bit of girly interaction. :) Draco's coming soon I promise ;) REVIEW! It really makes my day :)<strong>


	4. The Start

**Hey guys! So this isn't the heavy chapter I was talking about, but that's coming next :) This chapter was written by my lovely best friend (gryffindorkinslytherincolors) up until the last ** mark. then its me :) I just couldn't contain my excitement to work on the harry/draco stuff and I couldn't focus this much needed section...so she came to my rescue! :D I hope you like it, and go check out her stories! :)**

* * *

><p>I skipped merrily down the stairs, landing with a resounding thump as I reached the final landing. I whistled in my contentment, strolling to the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny sat, knitting with Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"Well someone ate their eggs sunny side up," Ginny snickered. Hermione and I stared at her. "What? It sounded better in my head," she added ruefully. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her sweater…scarf…thing, and I shook my head, clearing it of any distractions.

"Whatever. ANYWAY, guess what just happened. Go on. GUESS," I shouted excitedly.

"Ron cleaned his room?"

"Ron stopped eating your hidden stash of Honeydukes?"

"Ron actually knocked before he entered your room?"

"Ron told you he's stop using our bras as a snitch holder?"

"Ron stopped-,"

"NO. Guys, this is PLAUSIBLE," I interrupted with a slight glare. We lived in a world of magic, not miracles. They looked at me, dumbfounded. "HE WROTE BACK!" I shrieked.

The effect was immediate. They jumped up and ran around the table until they were crowded around me. As they hounded me for details, I pulled out a piece of parchment and opened it slowly.

"Harry," I began to read, "Thanks for the concern! I assure you, my sanity is quite intact. Well, as much as it ever is. And yeah, I guess you're right. You've always been the curious one yourself. I'm sure you'll get on swimmingly! We'll have to see when that can happen! Well, my ramblings are done as my mother is currently forcing me to degnome the garden. Always yours, Seamus."

A stunned silence ensued.

"Always yours…"

"See when that can happen…"

"Curious one yourself…"

"Swimmingly…"

Another silence stretched until, simultaneously, the screaming began. The high pitched shrill that is female excitement. We were jumping up and down until Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up.

"Girls, what IS all this ruckus?"

"Harry has a not so secret admirer, Mum!" Ginny squealed. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"Oh that's nice dear? And who is this mystery man?"

I blushed a deep red, smiling to myself. "Seamus Finnigan," I whispered shyly. Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly.

"And I presume he's not the only one with these feelings?" I blushed a deeper red and Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave me a motherly hug. "Well, I'm sure it'll all work out." She went back to her knitting, smiling to herself the whole time.

I went back upstairs with Ginny and Hermione to compose my hopefully flirtatious response and send Hedwig on her way. We sat back, twiddling our thumbs until Mrs. Weasley called up for me to come down. I stood up, confusion etched on my face as I once again made my way down the stairs.

I walked into the sitting room and squealed in excitement. "SIRIUS!" I yelled, launching myself into the black haired man's arms.

"Hey pup. How's my favorite Prongsette?" he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

Ginny stepped forward with a mischievous grin. "Your favorite little Prongsette is a hit with the men." I turned around and shot her heated glare while Sirious spluttered behind me.

"B-b-boys? You're what, TWELVE?"

I stared at his red face in amusement. "Seventeen."

"That's still too young!" he whined. He started panicking. "Oh no. What would James say? He would KILL me for letting this happen. Um…um…HARRY I'M SENDING YOU TO A CONVENT. I…I…I'M GIVING YOU A CHASTITY BELT. I…I…"

"It's Seamus Finnigan." He stopped.

"Oh. He has no balls. He's okay." Sirius immediately relaxed and fell into an armchair and propped his feet up. I shook my head in amusement. I would never understand the logic that Sirius seemed to use. It just wasn't….logical.

"Um, Sirius?" I asked tentatively. He looked up at me expectantly. "What are you doing here?" He jumped up again.

"I nearly forgot! We're going to Diagon Alley, kiddo!" he told me, excitement oozing from his pores.

"Why?" I asked quizzically. I had just been there a while ago to purchase my school things.

"Godfather-goddaughter bonding time!" he exclaimed. A small smile was shocked onto my lips. I loved this man so much. I wondered if he knew exactly what he's brought to my life. I nodded in agreement to his reasoning and let him grab my hand for side-along Apparation.

I braced myself for the departure, unwilling to feel the usual torture I endured, squeezing through dimensions and shuttling through space, being turned inside out and upside down. It wasn't until I was yanked back into the natural position that I relaxed my muscles and took a deep breath. Regaining my bearings, I noticed a delightfully crooked street and the hubbub of many frantic students. Accessorized with the hooting of owls, the glare of the sun, and the shadows of the wonderfully tilted building, it made me feel welcome. I'd been here recently, sure, but it didn't matter. The splendor never faded.

"So where to first?" My godfather asked jovially. He looked down at me expectantly, waiting for my command. Thoroughly over thinking it, it took me a few minutes to decide. Eventually, though, I confidently pointed to the quidditch shop. Sirius's grin broadened as he gave me a thorough hair tousle. "That's my girl."

We walked purposefully over to our mother-ship, pausing only to look at the window display. The Firebolt remained the center of attention; its superior had yet to be made. Entering the store, we immediately split, Sirius going to the brooms while I made my way over to the sporting attire. After a good hour of perusing the shelves and racks, we walked out with the additional burden of Ron's Christmas present.

"Ice cream break?" Sirius asked hopefully. I laughed yet conceded, following him to Fortescues ice cream parlor. While he devoured his chocolate sundae of formidable size, I slowly worked through two scoops of pistachio.

"So what's up, kiddo?"

My gaze snapped off my ice cream and onto the face of my Godfather. For some reason his question really stumped me.

"What?"

"What's up? What's happening in the world of you?" He leaned forward, anticipating my response as I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

"Not much, I guess..." I trailed off, having nothing for to say on the subject.

"Well, something's up with me." He once again drew my gaze as I stared at him in mild amusement and surprise.

"And what would that be, Sirius?"

"I've been thinking about your parents a lot." My eyes hardened. I could feel it. I didn't want them to-I wanted to be over this. It had been well over a decade, and that should be sufficient time to get over the death of parent's that I hardly knew. It seemed, however, that I could hardly do even that.

I sat calmly, trying to be as supportive as possible of Sirius's obviously difficult confession. I nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I think about how they made me your Godfather. And how they left so abruptly. And how I love them too much, even now, to allow their only legacy and their only connection to Earth to grow up without me."

I slowly nodded again, waiting for him to continue. "Go on." I said quietly, my eyes downcast. I set down my spoon and focused all of my attention on my folded hands, trying to make this as painless for everybody as possible.

"I know you already have. Look at you. You're grown up. You're a young lady. Hell, you're a heartbreaker." He chuckled weakly and cleared his throat with a gruff cough. "Anyway, you haven't completely outgrown the need for guidance or a family, I don't think. You're still young enough to need that someone to run to, and that someone to cry to. It seems that you're the only teenager alive who acknowledges she still needs her parents." Another ghost of a laugh. "All I'm trying to say is that...that you need to be with someone who knew your parents, and loved them enough to love you just as much as they did."

"I see. So you think I should spend more time with Remus?"

I could see the tension in his face and the nerves wracking his mind. It seemed like a good time for a joke. To lighten to mood. It almost worked too. But again his laugh barely had enough volume to make it audible.

"Hardy-har-har." All at once he had his hand on my shoulder and his eyes softened into tenderness. The kind a father held for his daughter. "What do you say, Pup? Ready to give this old-timer a chance?"

Welling up, I hastily nodded and threw myself into his waiting arms.

"Thank you, Sirius." My voice held steady, but that was the only part of me I could control. I felt a hot drop land on my neck, and I realized that I wasn't the only one with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Prongsette. Now, shall we move your things into Grimauld Place?" My eyes widened. I shoved myself back with ill-disguised enthusiasm.

"You want me to live with you?"

"Of course! Only if you want to, that is."

I dazedly nodded my consent. "I finally have a home."

"You've always had a home, Harry."

...

My birthday came and went, August flew by, leaving me all but completely vulnerable to Mrs. Weasley's protective obsessions.

"All packed? Got your clothes, your books, your broom, your uniform, and your personal belongings?" Mrs. Weasley ran through everything she could think of, ticking them off an imaginary list as I nodded along. "How about your underwear? Ron always forgets his."

"Mum!"

"Oh, hush Ronald."

"Mrs. Weasley, she's going to be fine. If she forgot anything we can bring it to her when we meet her in a few days," Hermione soothed. I shot her a grateful smile as she winked her amusement at me.

"Right. Very true. Well, come on then. We're supposed to floo you to the Headmistress's office in..." she glanced at her watch, "now." Ron snickered at his mother's antics, earning a well placed smack on wrist. He grumbled his disagreement as he stepped back, waiting for me to step into the fire place.

"Remember Harry, don't let Malfoy bother you too much. And if he gets too foul, don't be afraid to throw him a good one!" Ginny whispered conspiratorially. I gave her a soft smile, assuring her everything was going to be okay. I took a final look around The Burrow, realizing that after this moment, I would no longer be calling this place home. I would be going home to Sirius now. The thought made me smile sadly to myself. I loved it with the Weasley's, but my dreams had finally come true. And that was happiness, wasn't it?

I took a shaky breath and reached for a handful of floo-powder. Yelling my destination, I was swept up by an eerie green flame and dumped unceremoniously onto the plush crimson rug placed right outside the other end.

"Ah, Miss Potter. A few minutes early. Wonderful. Now if you would just stand over here and wait for the Malfoys-."

She was cut short by yet another abrupt, yet much more graceful, landing of Draco Malfoy, shortly followed by his mother.

"Ah! Harry! What a pleasure to see you again!" Narcissa Malfoy strode to where I was standing and swept me up in a large, feminine hug.

"You as well, Mrs. Malfoy," I choked out, attempting to breathe through the iron grip.

"Narcissa, dear. Please." I consented with a tentative smile.

"Mother, I happen to need my partner alive, if that's alright," Draco smirked. Joining us at a much slower pace than his mother had, I felt a very heavy sense of awkwardness rise in the room as he held his hand out for me to shake. He stared at me, his steel eyes daring me to do what I had done the first time. Ignoring the dreadful sense of deja vu, I purposefully set my hand in his and gave it a firm shake.

"How are you, Draco?" I asked amicably with just a hint of unavoidable caution that I hoped he missed.

"I am well, thank you. I hope you summer had left you much the same."

"It has, thank you."

We slowly released each other's hands, afraid to insult the other, or lower our guard.

A loud clap resounded behind us. "Well! Isn't that splendid?" Narcissa asked. Rhetorically, I hope, because no one dared answer.

MsGonagall broke the tension with a loud cough and directed us to our seats. "Narcissa, thank you for joining us today. I shall see to it personally that your request is honored. Now if I may have a moment alone with the children, I would like to brief them on a few things."

"But of course, Headmistress! Thank you very much for your generosity." Turning to her son she opened her arms, beckoning him forward. "Come Draco. Give your mother a hug goodbye." He obliged in great ire, but it was hard to miss the pinch of regret at seeing her go. "Now you be a good boy, Draco. Don't do anything to jeopardize your position. You have been given a great honor. Appreciate it and don't abuse it."

"Of course, Mother."

"Alright, well I'm off." With a final sweeping smile, she exited the same way she entered. Full of elegance and poise. It truly was a marvel.

As Draco resumed his seat, McGonagall began her little talk. It didn't last too long-only an hour or so. I can promise it seemed longer, though. She took care to mention every school rule, explicitly mapping out the severity of breaking each one and how it was to be dealt with. Keeping my head in it was difficult and paying attention until she finished her ramblings felt like a true accomplishment. I swear, for that alone I deserved to be Head Girl.

Draco and I walked side by side to our new dorm. Though we shared a small apartment together, we were promised out individual privacy and, in all fairness, neither of us could really argue.

Breaking a strained silence, I asked, "So what favor did your mother as for?"

He slowly turned to look at me and I worried I broke some intense thought. "I don't really see how it's any of your business," he started wryly, and just as I was about to apologize, he continued, "but she requested that I be allowed to return home every so often to help her with a small project of hers."

I stayed silently after that, too afraid to pry. The rest of the trip went by in strangely amicable silence until we reached our shared portrait.

I stared in fascination at the watercolor Cornish pixie that adorned the wall.

"This is the only watercolor painting in Hogwarts, you know," Draco mentioned.

"You don't say," I replied, my fascination still not ebbed.

"Eo ipso."

The painting swung forward, the pixie flittering away so it could watch us from behind its charming little tree. I smiled fondly at it before continuing inside to greet my new home.

**(A/N: This is where I started writing.)**

The room we entered wasn't as magnificent as previously described by prior Heads, but my eyes widened despite. The common leading from the portrait was cozy room with plush rugs adorning covering almost every inch of the cool floor. The stone walls were decorated with warm red and green tapestries.

A small, loved looking, couch sat a few feet from the roaring fire. Two massive armchairs were on either side of the couch. The one to the right, closest to the door, seemed the most inviting. I skipped to it, plopping myself down with satisfaction. I let out a breath of amazement as I watched the fabric change. The blank canvas covering gradually transformed into deep red velvet. I sighed happily before prying myself from the chair to inspect the rest of the room.

Two identical mahogany work desks resided on either side of a staircase, hidden by a tapestry. I ran a hand over the smooth desk, deciding it was mine. Again, upon my decision, the cushion of the chair belonging to the desk changed to the same deep red velvet as my armchair. I smiled at the sense of ownership, and excitedly went to the tapestry hiding the stairs.

I pulled the tapestry aside, expecting it to fall behind me. When it didn't, I paused, confused. As soon as I paused on the first step Malfoy ran into my back.

"Sorry!" I yelped, twirling around instinctually, into a hard flat surface. It took me a second to realize that the wall was Malfoy's chest. It took me another to register the position we were in. My face was buried in his chest. My hands, which had flown up, were splayed out on his chest. I couldn't deny how defined his chest was, or how good he smelled, but I sprung back like I was burnt.

"No worries." Malfoy said quietly, his hands had caught me on the shoulders. He shifted past me up the stairs. "Let's go find our rooms, yea?"

I blinked, confused, as he led the way up the stairs. The first thing we came to was a window. Malfoy made a small noise as he gazed across the grounds.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what had caused his reaction.

"I think we have our own tower..." he mused before taking off up the stairs at a brisk pace.

"Really?" I exclaimed excited. I paused to look out the window before catching up with him. "Hey! Some of us have short legs!"

"That's not my fault!" he yelled as he disappeared around a bend in the stairs. I laughed and followed him, being careful to watch my feet so I didn't trip. As a consequence for looking at my feet, I didn't see him stop in front of a door. So I ran into him.

"Oof!" a small sound escaped me as I stumbled backwards. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impending pain of my head cracking on the stone. But it never came. I kept my eyes shut until I was deposited on my feet. I opened my eyes to a concerned looking Malfoy.

"You alright?" he asked, hastily returning his hands to his sides. I nodded, brushing invisible dust off my clothes. He looked satisfied as he turned to a door. He pushed the door open as he spoke, "I dunno whose room this is…"

I followed him into the room, only to be hit by an invasion of green and silver. Everything in the room was covered in either green or silver, or a combination of them both. A green satin comforter lay on the bed, silvery pillows peeking out the top.

"Well…I think it's safe to say this isn't my room!" I stated, turning back to the stairs. Malfoy surprised me with a small laugh, as if I was genuinely funny. It was a beautiful sound, musical even.

"Yea, I think you might be right…" he trailed off, his mind on the beautiful room before him. I laughed incredulously.

"Draco Malfoy admitting I, Harry Potter, am right? I thought I'd never see the day." I smirked. He gave me a small smile before walking towards me.

"Get out…" he growled jokingly, pushing me lightly out his room. I found myself laughing quietly as I mounted the rest of the stairs in search of my room. What was this?

My room was just a few steps up from his, behind a heavy wooden door. I gave it a shove, stepping into an almost identical room as Malfoy's.

The room was octagonal, obviously a turret. Similar to the common room downstairs, a beautiful soft oriental rug lay on the stone floor, but the walls remained bare. I smiled as ideas for wall coverings ran through my mind. A four poster bed sat to my right, crimson bed coverings and gold sheets calling my name.

I noticed my school trunk had been deposited at the foot of my bed. I opened it and waved my wand quickly. All of my stuff rose from the trunk slowly then shot off in different directions. The doors to the wardrobe on the left flew open to receive my clothes and shoes, and a door banged open from in front of me, my toiletries flying through it, arranging themselves on the bathroom selves.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over me. I pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, not bothering to shower. I pulled my hair up and washed my face briefly, brushing my teeth as the soap activated. Patting my face dry with a fluffy towel, I exited the bathroom. I placed the towel in the wicker hamper that had sprung up upon my arrival.

I sighed contently as I slid beneath the sheet of my bed, reveling in the softness of the mattress. That's when I noticed something. On the headboard, there were a few scratches. I sat up to inspect them, noticing a pattern. The scratches were actually letters. They read,

Harriet Potter.

My face broke into a huge smile. During my first year I had carved my name in the headboard to claim it as mine. I couldn't believe that they moved my old four poster into my new dormitory.

I flicked my wand, extinguishing the lights. I tried to sleep, my eyelids felt heavy, but my brain would not shut down. It kept whizzing and whirling, going over the day's events. One thing kept resurfacing.

Draco Malfoy.

He was acting so differently this year. What was with that? He hadn't been cold, or cruel towards me. His mother as well, though her case it was understandable. He had caught me, twice, instead of leaving me to fall like he would have done last year.

I couldn't understand his change of mannerisms, but I couldn't help but hope it would last.

The last thing that went through my mind before sleep claimed it was his face. The way it looked in the moonlit stairwell. His blond hair, gel free, fell into his face, his stormy gray eyes piercing mine. His strong arms holding and lifting me up, how good he smelled. How right it felt to be in his arms.

A pang of guilt shuddered through me as Seamus's face popped in my head. I grimaced as I nestled down into my bed, trying to shut out any thoughts, any comparisons between the two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! How'd you like it? Draco has arrived! :D Huzzah! Alright so click that little button below here and tell me what you thought! :D (and after you're done reviewing...go to gryffindorkinslytherincolors! or just search Falling in Love for Ickle Firsties, it's her most current story. :)<strong>


	5. The Battle

**Before you read, I have an important thing for you to read. This chapter was very difficult for me to write. But I had to write it, in some ways it is a way for me to deal with my own issues. But it's also where I decided to take the characters. So, that being said, I haven't done this horrible illness justice. I know I haven't yet portrayed the immense pain that it causes and individual. So, if you have, or have ever had, an eating disorder, I suggest treading carefully. It won't be exactly the same as your experiences, but I tried to put mine into words. Please, be understanding and open minded, and all will be explained in later chapters. But I wanted to warn you before you proceeded. I hope you took the time to read this. And before I turn you out to read, if anyone needs anyone to talk to, someone who understands, I will ALWAYS be here for you. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze ripple through the grass, bringing the smell of lilacs. A spring gurgled at my feet, rushing over rocks, accompanied by birds in a wonderful song.<p>

I was sitting beneath a large tree, its leaves making patterns across my skin. I smiled as I slid my feet into the stream. Stretching my hands out, I lay down inhaling the warm smell of the earth. I lay there, completely at peace, a gentle ringing in my ears.

The ringing grew louder, uncomfortably so. My smile faded as I shifted in discomfort. A shadow passed over my closed eyes, taking the warm of the sun from my face. Something came in contact with my shoulder, shaking my whole body.

"Potter." A new sound was added to the horrible ringing. "Potter. Wake up."

I reached up to swat the noisy shadow from my presence.

"My meadow…" a feeble defense escaped my lips, only to be brushed aside by the noise, which I had discerned to be a voice.

"You can go back to your bloody meadow after we sort out this fucking alarm!" the voice was agitated. I groaned and felt for the voice with my foot. Having found it, I kicked it, signaling the end of the discussion. There was a small growl. "That's it. Get out of bed Potter!"

Before I could defend myself, all warmth was stripped from my body, and I was in the air. I landed on the floor with a thud, all visions of the beautiful meadow shattered.

They were replaced by a freezing floor and a snickering Malfoy. The ringing had stopped.

"Well the alarm thing stopped…"

"What the hell are you playing at?" I spluttered, climbing to my feet, mind still foggy with sleep. "Why are you in here? Why'd you have to dump me on the floor?"

"Calm down Potter."Malfoy said, coolly playing with the various accessories on my dresser. I quickly crossed the room to snatch my Sneekoscope from his long fingers. He held it out of my reach. I protested, but in vain. "Nuh-uh. What is this thing anyways?"

"A sneekoscope. It detects dark wizards and other threats." I said, giving up my attempt to pry it from his grip. "It obviously doesn't work."

I regretted my words as soon as they crossed my lips. Malfoy's eyes went from curious and playful, to hurt. They turned hard and cold as steel. He put the sneekoscope down on the dresser and was out the door without another word. I ran out after him.

"Malfoy!" he didn't turn. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down them, grabbing his shoulder, whirling him around. "Malfoy!"

"What?" he spat. I cringed as I felt the full force of his glare. I had never been close enough to see his eyes. They were terrifying. The colour of cold steel, they glinted dangerously, sending shivers down my spine. Not the good kind.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, his eyes having rendered me speechless. I made my way back to my room quickly, thankful to be out from under his piercing stare.

After the shock of the rude awakening had worn off, I was left only with guilt. Sighing, I hauled myself off of my bed to my closet. I pulled out jeans and a green v-neck. I laid the outfit of choice on my desk before falling on the bed once more.

_The next few days are going to be awful_, I thought, _Hell, this whole year will be! But what did I expect? That it would be easy? That we'd magically get along? Put everything behind us? Last night was too good to be true._

A light tap on my door broke my thoughts.

"We have a meeting with McGonagall in five minutes." Malfoy's voice was muffled by the door, but it sounded level.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, scrambling out of bed to the door. I wasn't dressed or showered, not in the least bit ready for a meeting with the head mistress. I had to think fast. "Uhh…tell her I'm not feeling well?"

"Are you actually sick? Do you need me to get Madame Pomfrey?" he called through the door. If I didn't know better, I would say he sounded concerned. I dropped my shirt and went to the door, wrenching it open.

"No, but do I look ready to you?" I quipped.

"You look a mess," he laughed. I breathed a mental breath of relief at his changed mood. I didn't understand how he could do a total 180 in the time he was alone, but it made me feel better.

"Thanks for that."

"Nice pjs." He smirked, eyeing my short boxers and tank top. I turned red, suddenly very aware of my scantily clad self. "Bet Finnigan loves those."

"What?" My head snapped up to his face, all colour drained. His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Please…you should've seen you two in Diagon Alley." My mouth was wide open as I struggled to make any sort of sound. He had noticed?

"Whatever Malfoy." I finally croaked, receiving a chuckle. What did he mean? We were friendly that day. Nothing else, right? I rolled my eyes, pretending to brush his comment off. "Just tell McGonagall okay?"

"Whatever Potter." He mimicked as I shut the door in his face.

…

I showered quickly, barely savouring the hot water, pulling my jeans on and yanking the shirt over my head. I glanced at the clock expecting it to be sometime in the afternoon. I was surprised to find it to be barely nine. How early had the alarm gone off?

I padded down into the empty common room to the kitchenette. As I made a pot of tea, my stomach growled. I explored the little fridge, finding it stocked with any food imaginable. After climbing onto a chair and searching the cabinets, I found pancake mix. I got milk out of the fridge and set about making breakfast.

…

I was setting the pancakes and strawberries on the little table when Malfoy clambered through the main portrait hole.

"What's this?" I smiled brightly despite the rude undertone.

"Breakfast! What did you think it was?" he gave me a cold look, causing me to reign in my enthusiasm. I had hoped to use the breakfast as a thank you, or another sorry, gesture. But it seemed he wasn't having that.

"Why?"

"As a sort of thank you type nourishment type uh..thing?" my voice shook, and my hands windmilled in an effort to explain under the full force of his eyes.

"You don't have to do this you know." He said softly, all menace gone and his eyes softening.

"Do what?" I asked confusedly.

"Be all nice to me." He said looking me straight in the eye. He was so calm, it was unsettling. "I know what it's about. You have every reason to hate me. So please," his voice broke. "Stop pretending."

He sat down at the table, leaving me speechlessly watching him pile pancakes on his plate. I opened my mouth a couple of times before I managed to collect my thoughts. I would just tell him the truth.

"If I hate you, why did I save you?" I asked bluntly, sitting down. I heard him inhale sharply and stop chewing. I grabbed a few pancakes, hiding the smug look on my face. "Could you pass the syrup?"

He met my gaze slowly, confusion lacing his eyes. I held out my hand expectantly. Malfoy held my eyes for a few moments before I felt my face go hot. _His eyes are so...deep,_ I mused subconsciously, _So beautiful..._ I broke the eye contact when the syrup was passed, before my thoughts got any weirder.

The rest of breakfast passed in companionable silence. Until I reached for my fourth pancake.

"You eat a lot."

It wasn't said rudely, with an intention to harm, merely an observation. An observation that in a single moment shattered the little progress I had made. My mouth slowed to a stop, my silverware clinking softly as I set it down. I wiped my mouth with my mouth with my napkin as I pushed away from the table, excusing myself.

I was all but running to the stairs, memories flashing through my mind. Old feelings came rushing back, bringing dormant thoughts alive.

I flew into my room, the door banging against the wall, tripping in my haste to make it to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror for a moment.

Disgust. Looking in the mirror and hating everything about the reflection. The fat, disproportional lumpy reflection. What was wrong with me? I was revolting. No wonder I had never had a real relationship. Drop to the floor. 100 crunches every morning, afternoon, and evening. No rest. Do I eat too much? Purge.

That one word flashed in my mind repeatedly, each pulse more painful. Purge.

Replaying Malfoy's words over and over, each time his voice more mocking, cutting away all my defenses.

You eat a lot.

You eat a lot.

You are disgusting.

I fell to my knees in front of the toilet, the tile cool on my burning skin.

My right hand moved mechanically, an involuntary movement linked directly to my emotions, towards my mouth. Tears pooled in my eyes as I tried to fight the impossible urge. I struggled against myself, but in vain. Control was lost.

One. My throat seared.

Not enough.

Two. My tongue cramped.

Still not enough.

Three. Muscles convulsed against each other.

Nothing. Empty. It'll have to do.

My shoulders ached, my head throbbed, sending painful shocks through the rest of my body. I pulled myself up, shaking. I stumbled out of my bathroom, and threw myself on the bed, my strength gone. Curled up in a ball, I lay with tears rolling hot and fast down my face, soaking my pillow.

Everything I had built up over the past year was gone. All my strength drained. Back to square one.

Flashes of pain flew through my mind. As I ran out of tears my chest rose and fell sharply in dry sobs.

Fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of never being good enough. There was something wrong with me. Why else did no one love me? Like, _really_, love me?

Noise. That was something I always had to fight. The purging was loud, but I could control my thoughts. I turned over into my pillow.

Again. How could I let this happen again? It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him see me eat.

I shouldn't have eaten at all.

The thoughts came faster, each time ripping open an old scar. A horrible voice filled my head.

_You're disgusting. You ugly, sickening pig!_

_Who the hell could love you?_

_NO one. That's who, because you are so fucking disgusting…_

I fought against the voice, struggling to the mirror to prove it wrong. I lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach.

The monster held my hands. It ran them over my stomach, cruelly telling me every time it hit a bump, pinching the skin. It caressed my face. Traced my cheekbones, commenting on how much padding there was.

_"See? I was right. Fat rolls, chubby face. And those thighs…are you made of cottage cheese?" _it whispered seductively._ "I see what happens in my absence. You become a pig."_

"No." I gasped, desperately fighting.

_"Oh yes….such a little piggy."_ Came the sickly sweet reply. _"Thank goodness that sexy Malfoy boy brought me back."_

I struggled against it, trying to find something redeemable about my reflection.

_"Can't find anything pretty can you?"_ it was stroking my hair. The voice distorted, eery and soft, calling in my ear. _"Let me help you…"_

My mind began to drift. I could feel my muscles relax, giving up to the monster.

The reflection began to morph, my eyes giving control over. My stomach grew, my chin folded over, thighs expanding grotesquely. Tears pooled again as I shook my arms, feeling the extra movement.

_"Just give up. You know I'm right."_ It crooned. _"It's not like we're strangers…we're the same. I'm the beautiful you. The lovable, likable you. Let me in. Let me help you…"_

"No..." I moaned, defiantly pushing the monster from my eyes.

"You've forgotten what I've done for you." It snarled, barring pristine teeth. My breath came in shaky rasps. A dark chuckle escaped its lips. _"You weakling. Revolting."_

"You've done..." I shook my head, frantically collecting my thoughts. "...nothing for me...you monster!"

"You have forgotten your place scum. You are nothing without me. You NEED me. You will accept me." The beautiful creature inside of me grew, rearing back in anger at my set lip. Snarling and gnashing her teeth, her voice lost all similarity with mine, all sweetness gone. Nothing but unadulterated hate left. Her danced, and flashed dangerously, she suddenly lunged towards me, her voice replaced with pure anger. "YOU WILL!"

"NO!" I yelled, seizing my limbs, striking out towards the grotesque reflection. My fist made contact with the glass, shattering the mirror. My body crumpled with exhaustion and momentum, sending me onto the glass. The mirror cut into my skin, blood rushing out. Pain shot up my arm first, followed closely by every other part of my body. I felt the pressure on my head let up, and I knew I had done it.

"Episkey." I whimpered, groping at my wand with my good hand. Nothing. I swore. "Episkey."

Still none of my cuts were healing. I began to panic, frantically reciting every healing spell I could recall.

My fifth spell worked, draining any remaining energy from my body. I could feel the gashes closing and I drifted willingly into unconsciousness.

…

I woke up softly, to the sound of rain. I lay on the floor for fifteen minutes listening until I became aware of how uncomfortable I was. Glass dug into my back bluntly, my arms and legs sticky with blood. I sat up gingerly to survey the damage. The healing spell had taken away any marks, leaving dried blood behind. My limbs were heavy and sore as I got up from the floor.

"Scourgify." I said, pointing at my legs then my arms. The blood came off easily. I turned to the mirror. "Occulus Reparo"

The pieces flew together, projecting my reflection once again. My hair was a mess and my face pale, my eyes dull. I tried to smile as I brushed through my hair, tugging on the knots roughly. My makeup was done in two minutes, and I donned a new, blood free, outfit. I gave my room one last sweep, checking the bathroom twice, for evidence of the battle.

I brushed my teeth meticulously, scrubbing the taste of weakness from my mouth. Smoothing my hair, I went downstairs to face Malfoy. I was sure that I would have to explain my speedy departure.

…...

When I got downstairs, I found the common room empty. I peered over the furniture, not seeing a Malfoy. I turned into the little kitchen. The table was clean, cleaner even. All of my cooking dishes sat drying next to the sink.

I had dreaded having to clean up after my episode. Seeing the kitchen already clean made me smile.

I put the kettle on and pulled out some tea. The common room was chilly so I curled up on a couch in front of the fire with a book. Eventually I stopped reading and just stared into the flames. The crackling and the popping of the wood sent me quickly into a surprisingly deep sleep.

I was woken abruptly from my dreamless sleep by shaking.

"Oi. Potter. Wake up." Malfoy said loudly.

"Why are you always ruining my sleep?" I groaned.

"Because that bloody owl of yours won't quit pecking me" he said, walking away.

"Hedwig's back?" I asked jumping up stopping only to adjust my shirt.

"Yea. Has been for twenty minutes."

I went over to the bird who was perched on the window desk.

"She nearly tore the skin off my knuckles." Malfoy whined, examining his reddened digits.

"Good girl!" I said, stroking her lovingly. I received an affectionate nip as I undid the note from her leg excitedly. Malfoy snorted. Hedwig sat smugly on top of his papers. I saw the family scrawl and ripped the parchment open.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to reply. Things have been crazy. Packing, my mum, Dean being Dean, you how he gets._

_I saw Ron and Hermione in Flourish and Blotts the other day. They said you're at Hogwarts already, with Malfoy. I'm sorry, that must be awful. Well, at least I don't have to worry about you being charmed by your fellow head. But seriously, three days with him? What is McGonagall thinking?_

_Oh well, you only have two more days until we get there. And I'll keep you so busy you won't have time to see Malfoy. Sound good?_

_My mum is yelling something so I have to make this quick._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Seamus._

_p.s. don't kill each other okay? I'd miss you too much._

I realized I had been smiling through the whole letter. I scrambled to my desk for a piece of parchment to reply.

"Someone's got her all excited eh owl?" Malfoy remarked, poking Hedwig. She hooted.

"Her name is Hedwig." I corrected, searching for a quill.

"Like the guy in History of Magic?" I looked at him surprised. He snorted. "I do study Potter."

"Yea. I got her my first year." I answered, ignoring his studying comment.

"She's beautiful." He murmured, his pokes becoming strokes, Hedwig relaxed into his hand.

"Thank you." I replied. I shifted awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. "Well…I'm just gonna go uh…answer this now…"

He nodded absentmindedly, staring out the window. Hedwig hooted contently as Malfoy continued to smooth her feathers, his mind far off.

I went upstairs to my desk, trying to interpret Malfoy's strange mood swings. One minute he was friendly, flirty even. Then he turns on a dime, hostile. Then, as in that case, absentminded and detached. The boy was confusing.

My mind was clouded with signals and body language when I sat down to answer Seamus. Despite my confused state I smiled as I reread his letter to me. I grabbed my inkpot, almost spilling it in my haste.

_Seamus,_

_It's alright, I understand. Things are hectic as well. Stressed professors everywhere!_

_I thought I had told you that I was here, but yea. I'm stuck with Malfoy for another day and half. He's been surprisingly pleasant to me, except for a few episodes. So no cause for worrying._

_That sounds brilliant! I can't wait to see you._

_I would miss you too. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure I could hex him before he got to me._

_Could you do me a favor? I don't know what to feed Fluffy. He has just stayed in his cage these past days. I'm afraid to play with him, to conserve his energy. Could you send me some food for him? I'll pay you back._

_I have to go now. I have to go over some stuff with Malfoy before our meeting with McGonagall._

_I'm excited to see you at dinner tomorrow!_

_Yours,_

_Harry_

I folded and sealed the letter carefully before going down stairs. I came into the commone room to find Hedwig ripping a mouse apart. Snuggling under a blanket, Malfoy looked up briefly from his book when I spoke.

"Where'd she get that?"

"From my stash." He replied matter of factly.

"You keep a stash of dead rodents." I stated. He looked up from his book again.

"No. They're frozen for my owl." He said like it was obvious. It wasn't.

"Oh well…erm…thanks." I muttered not knowing what else to say. I clicked to Hedwig. "C'mere Hedwig." She blinked her big yellow eyes at me and went back to her mouse. Malfoy chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I crossed the room to the windowsill.

The window creaked when I pushed it open, causing Malfoy to pause his reading once again. Sighing, I waited for Hedwig to finish her mouse. As soon as she was done, she hopped over the sill and stuck her leg out. I fastened the letter tightly.

"Seamus. Hurry." I whispered, self conscious of Malfoy's comment from earlier. Hedwigh hooted and took off. I wanted the letter to reach him before he left for the train.

I closed the window with a creak and sat in an armchair close to the fire. It was quiet, until I decided to break the silence.

"So, what did McGonagall have to say?"

The question took a moment to register with Malfoy. His eyes slowly peeled away from his reading.

"Oh…stuff about house unity and shit."

"What about it?" I prompted. I had missed the meeting and wanted to know its purpose. Malfoy sighed and set his book down.

"With the war over, she wants the houses to come together and hopefully form bonds." He snorted. I had to agree. It was very clear that no such bonds would be formed between the Slytherins and the other houses.

"And how does she propose we do that?" I wondered out loud. "It's impossible."

"She suggested we plan socials and bonding activities." Malfoy was looking directly at me, judging my reaction.

"That's not going to work." It wasn't. What could we do to bring the houses together socially?

"Actually, I had a few ideas." I'm sure surprise was plastered all over my face. Since when did Draco Malfoy want house unity? He was the one who snorted at the idea just a few minutes before. I waited, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, I thought we could have a back to school dance…" I giggled in spite of myself, cutting him off. He looked puzzled.

"A bit cliché eh Malfoy?" brief realization lit his face, and he matched my giggle with a low chuckle.

"Yea…but fun." He countered. "I also thought we could have weekly open mic nights." His last idea was stated as a question, which surprised me. It was as if he was searching for my approval.

"That sounds like a lot of fun…" I supplied the approval I thought that he sought. He visibly relaxed, realizing I wasn't going to fight him. "What made you think of that?"

"Oh." I didn't think he expected me to ask that question. He answered anyway. "Well, I went to one in the muggle village near my house. I played in front of total strangers, and the amount of support was astounding. If we could achieve that here, among the houses, I think we'd be golden."

I was astounded by his answer. Completely taken aback. It sounded like he actually had put some thought into the idea, maybe even before we had arrived at school. After the shock had subsided, confusion replaced it.

"Played at an open mic night?"I asked incredulously. Malfoy in a muggle village? Playing what?

"Yes. I know Potter, very surprising, but I play piano." He muttered, adding, "Pretty well if I may say so myself."

"In a muggle village." I stated the obvious. His eyes met mine.

"Yea…they aren't so bad after all." A corner of his mouth pulled up into a dazzling half smile. His hair flopped gently into his eyes as he looked at me through his lashes, ever so slight. _My god he is gorgeous._ I thought. Instantly, I recoiled inside of myself for my lapse in judgment. What had overcome me? I shook myself mentally before responding.

"Took you long enough." I joked good-naturedly. I watched him to make sure he understood I was joking. Satisfied that he understood, I sat back in my chair. He gave me another small smile and picked his book up and put it on the shelf. I smiled back and started playing with a hole in the fabric of the armchair. He stretched, holding his stomach.

"Ugh..my stomach is growling." He pointed out.

"Good for it." I replied sarcastically, going back to the fraying whole.

"I don't even know why. I had like seven pancakes this morning. Then another one after my shower. That's eight pancakes. Each with strawberries." He counted, eyeing me. I laughed a little with him, trying to suppress the memory of the morning. He strolled into the kitchenette to find what I expected to be food. "Do you want lunch?"

"No." came the automatic response. I looked at the clock. "It's only twelve."

"Yea. It's been six hours since you last ate."

"So?" I bristled.

"So, you haven't eaten enough."

"You said I eat a lot." I countered. His head popped out of the kitchen, and before I knew it he was before me.

"That's not what I meant" he said sighing. I wasn't sure why he was trying to explain himself. "I meant you eat more than I'm used to."

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively. I didn't want to be having a conversation about my eating with Malfoy.

"I'm used to girls being so…restricted around me." He struggled for a word. I raised my eyebrows. "It's just refreshing to…be around a girl who isn't…so…"

"Girly. Self conscious." I supplied him the words he couldn't find. I neglected to add my own. Skinny, beautiful, or normal.

"I guess, yea!" he smiled at me. I couldn't muster the energy to smile back.

"Glad to be of service." I sneered. I don't know why I acted so nastily, but I felt offended somehow. I knew he had meant it in an amicable way, but I couldn't see it that way. My brain rejected the idea of anyone liking the way I was. He looked confused as I got up. I muttered an excuse and left through the portrait.

I wandered the halls aimlessly, not really going anywhere. My mind roamed, going anywhere but my shared common room. My feet abruptly stopped. I looked up to see that I was standing in front of the Pink Lady. She noticed me just a moment after I noticed her.

"Oh Harry dear! Congratu— Dear what's wrong?" she cooed. I was confused, until I put my hands to my face. There were a few lone tears on my face. I shook my head furiously trying to clear my head. Why was I crying? She gave me a sympathetic smile, and swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall. I climbed through clumsily, tears falling increasingly fast.

I practically fell into the Gryffindor common room. I tripped to my favourite armchair, and flopped onto its familiar cushion. Surprisingly the fire was going, and for the third time that day, I found myself staring sleepily into it. My head hurt, my heart hurt. I wanted nothing more than to not feel the pain anymore. It licked at my brain, willing me to give myself up. I had won the battle this morning, but as sleep crept up on me, I knew the war was far from over.

Fortunately sleep came quickly, pulling me into a warm black blanket of nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST OFF!<strong>

**I'd like to say, before you assume/ask, I don't have a monster inside of my head. I just thought it would be a good way to get the feeling of a disorder across. Harry feels as if she is fighting herself, and what she feels she SHOULD be, thus the monster. She's not a schizo, or crazy. It is just how she interprets her disease.**

**Well? What did you think? I'd like some feedback, no flames, constructive criticism only if you will. Especially on the anorexia/bulimia part. Also, I had an...interestingly worded review that I would like to respond to. **

**airbender552,  
>Thank you for your constructive criticism. But, 'normal' castles can have as many towers as they'd like. I lived in England for four years, and my parents actually took me to the Hogwarts castle in Scotland. In addition to many towers, each tower had a turret. A turret is like a mini towerlike appendage. The heads' common room is in the middle, neck if you will, of the astronomy tower (Seventh floor), and each of their rooms is a turret. I hope this quells your qualms. <strong>

**I hope you liked it, and I promise it'll get lighter for awhile :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Popcorn

**Hey guys! This is a really short chapter because I am working on the next one...right now! Hah. So this is just some fluff that I thought I'd throw in there for you guys. So super short, buuuuttt guess who is coming the next day? Thats right! Your favourite, Seamus! *awkward silence* Yea, yea, no one likes him in this story. But don't worry. He'll be gone soon (Bucky5, your prayers shall be answered)**

**Alright! Enjoy your fluff!**

* * *

><p>I sat quietly as thunder clapped, lightning illuminating the Gryffindor common room. I watched the storm rage from my warm spot in front of the fire. I focused on the storm, tuning out all other thoughts. I stood after awhile, becoming aware of a knot in my neck. I flexed every muscle, stretching and cracking my back. The clock above the fireplace told me it was well past dinner. I heaved a sigh and decided it was time to return to the Heads' common room. I climbed clumsily through the portrait hole, massaging my neck. Sleeping in a chair for four hours didn't do anything for one's posture.<p>

The thunder continued, drowning out my heavy steps, allowing me to slip quietly through the halls. Portraits smiled down at me, dogs curling around their owners' feet, sleeping soundly. Thankfully my trip was uninterrupted by teachers, or Malfoy. A strange fog settled over my head as I walked. Mechanically, I moved through the corridors quickly, trusting my feet to take me where I needed to go, hardly registering my whereabouts.

Suddenly, my feet stopped. A voice cut through the fog.

"…ening Miss Potter. Password?" came the broken request. I nodded absentmindedly, mumbling the answer. The little girl in the portrait nodded and swung the door open before going back to sleep. I stumbled through, thankful that our common room had a full sized door instead of a hole.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold a horrible wall of stench hit me.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded, all fogginess pushed from my head by the foul smell.

"Oh…I tried to make popcorn." Malfoy's voice floated out of the slightly smoky kitchen. I laughed a little, while holding my noise. This produced a weird gurgling sound.

"With what? Rotten eggs?" I questioned incredulously. It smelled awful, more than just burnt popcorn. More like death. "Seriously Malfoy, what did you make popcorn with?"

"Well…I've seen some of those muggle movies," that caused shock on my side. "And it just looked so easy! You know, put some corn in a pot of oil, and turn on the stove."

"Okay, so what went so wrong?"

"First off, I think I used too much oil, and the corn was all soggy when I put it in. Plus, when I got it going, I didn't know that the oil would get on _me_! And that it would be so _hot_!" I lost my grip on my nose, laughing fully. I walked cautiously to the kitchenette to survey the damage.

Malfoy stood as far away from the stove as he could, his wand up in defense. He looked so distressed. His hair was singed, and blackened at the tips, sticking up in a bunch of directions. I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to clear some smoke.

I ventured a peek at the offending pot, and laughed even harder at the contents. At least a pint of olive oil was still bubbling on the bottom. In said oil, cooked corn floated, two bags worth. I extinguished the little flame under the pot, almost doubled over in laughter.

"What is so funny?" he demanded, stamping his foot. It took me a good minute to regain composure, but when I did, I almost lost it again at the look on his face, pure confusion. He honestly had no idea what he did wrong.

"Well, A, you only need like this much oil," I indicated the amount with my fingers, he scoffed at my correction. "And B, you don't use _cooked_ corn."

"What? You expect me to eat _raw_ corn?" he asked, sticking his nose in the air a bit, subconsciously.

"Sort of…they're called kernels. Like…dried corn?" I tried to find the right words to describe them. "When they are fried, they pop open, revealing the puffy white inside. See?"

"….Sure." looking downtrodden Malfoy trudged out of the kitchen, leaving me the mess. I scoffed at the spoiled pureblood then set about cleaning the disastrous area.

….

I made short work of the kitchen, a quick _scourgify_ setting it straight. Smiling to myself, I set down the final dish. After a good five minutes of rummaging around in the cupboards, I found popcorn kernels. I took them down and walked into the common room.

Malfoy sat sulking on the couch, reading a book. I could tell he was trying to ignore the smell of scorched food unsuccessfully. I snorted quietly and moved to the couch to stand in front of him. I dropped the bag of kernels on his book. It slipped towards the ground, but he caught it reflexively.

"Ready for Muggle Cooking 101?" I asked, keeping my features straight. He put his book on the couch next to him, looking up briefly. He examined the bag of kernels carefully, cautiously. I shifted my weight to my hip. "C'mon Malfoy. It's not that hard. I promise you won't get burnt."

"Fine." He consented, standing up and brushing his pants off. He smirked, "But if I do, you will pay."

"Yea okay Malfoy," I retorted sarcastically. I led him into the kitchen where I had set out the food. The bottle of oil was half empty from his previous escapades, but the pot shone cleanly.

"Okay. So first, you use just a tiny bit of oil, just enough to cover the bottom of the pot." I instructed, making a big deal out of adding the oil _before_ lighting a flame beneath it. He crossed his arms indignantly. I smiled smugly, I was enjoying his discomfort. "Then you add about two cups of the kernels. But I'm just gonna eyeball it."

"Eyeball it?"

"It's an expression Malfoy." I informed him as I poured the kernels into the oil. I then lifted the pot onto the stove and lit it with my wand. I put on a show of putting a lid on the pot. "You have to put the lid on it so the oil doesn't burn you when it pops."

"Oh." He pouted. I laughed a little, before showing him how to move the pan back and forth, to prevent the popcorn from burning. I was abruptly aware of his eyes watching my every moment, like he was actually trying to learn. I passed off the pot to his control. I didn't think before I put my hand over his on the handle. As soon as my skin hit his I felt a small jolt of warmth and I pulled my hand away subtly.

"So just keep moving it until the popping stops. When it stops, take it off of the flame. Make sure you extinguish the flame, yea?" I said clearing my throat.

"I know, I know. I'm not _completely_ incompetent." He groaned, turning back to the pot. He watched it closely, jumping slightly when the first kernel popped. I giggled a bit.

"A watch pot never boils Malfoy." I sang as I passed out of the kitchen. He turned around alarmed.

"It doesn't?"

"It's an expression Malfoy. Jeez." I laughed.

"Oh. Well, you can't expect me to know all these Muggle things…" he defended, running his free hand through his hand. As he brought it out I could see chunks of burnt hair leaving his hands. Malfoy's eyes were the size of saucers as he registered the loss of hair. He let out a strange wimper. "My hair! No, no no no…"

The scene was quite comical, I couldn't help but laugh. There was singed 17 year old boy standing in a kitchen, one hand on a pot, one holding chunks of scorched blond hair. Draco Malfoy reduced to moans, because of his hair.

"Malfoy." I said. He didn't look up. I sighed. "Malfoy I can fix it. I can fix your hair."

"Really?" he looked up hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"You're talking to Harriet Potter. How many times have I caught my hair on fire in potions?" I joked, adding, "How many times have _you_ caused it?"  
>I smiled so he knew I was just kidding around with him. Even after spending only two days with the boy, I knew you had to tiptoe around your words. He chuckled a bit and straightened his shoulders.<p>

"Okay. Fix it." He said, his lips set in a thin line. I raised my eyebrows at the order.

"No." I replied, I was willing to help him, but I wasn't going to be taking orders at any time.

"What? You just said you could fix it!" he cried incredulously.

"Yes I did." I said nodding. Malfoy threw his hands up in exasperation. Inside, I was laughing at him, not used to being denied. I quickly extinguished the popcorn flame, as the popping had stopped. I turned back to him, bringing my wand level with his face. "I said I could fix it, and I am willing to. But I will _not_ be taking any orders from you. Understand?"

He paused, taken aback at my blunt statement. I kept my wand pointed at his face until he gave me the answer I wanted.

"Yes Ms. Potter." He scoffed, hiding his confusion. I sighed inwardly; it was all I was going to get from Malfoy. I gave him a smile and twirled on my heel and went into the common room. I pointed to the floor.

"Sit." I commanded.

"Oh. So _you're_ allowed to give orders?" he asked, one eyebrow ascending. I smirked.

"Yea, that's pretty much how it works." I said smugly. He huffed a bit, but conceded to sitting on the floor. I went around him to sit on the couch. I sat myself down and cracked my knuckles. "Er…Malfoy? Could you scoot back a bit? I can't quite reach."

"Oh, uh sure. No problem" he responded. He took a big hop back, landing on my toes. I yelped a bit. "Sorry!"

"No worries, it didn't hurt." It had only surprised me. He repositioned as I tried to recall the spell I needed. I took a piece of untouched hair in my fingertips, the strands slipping silkily through my fingers. I did this two or three more times until he made me remember what I was meant to be doing.

"Is it working?"

"Oh, uhh…yea. It's just a slow process." I stammered, breaking from his velvety hair. I grabbed a piece of scorched hair and began actually performing the spell. After five minutes or so, Malfoy began shifting around uncomfortably. He leaned back into my legs, twisting as he did so.

"Do you mind?" he asked, pointing to my legs. I shook my head, indicating he could rest there.

"Uh…no, that's fine." I stammered, surprised at his familiarity. He nodded slightly, stretching, cracking his back. He settled back against my legs as I continued repairing his hair. As I cast the spell over and over, I couldn't help but run my hands through the blonde locks. A small smirk escaped me when I noticed Malfoy shiver slightly under touch. He was exceedingly aggravating but I had to give it to him. The boy had the softest hair.

I ran my fingers through Malfoy's hair one last time before announcing my triumph.

"I'm done." I said, clearing my throat. He jumped at the sound of my voice. I stifled a giggle.

"Huh…what?" Malfoy turned, blinking rapidly. I took in his relaxed position, puzzled. He seemed so at ease. He wasn't defensive. Draco Malfoy, in that moment, had allowed himself to be completely vulnerable, in front of me.

"Did…Did you fall asleep Malfoy?"I asked laughing through my words. He stiffened, his guards up.

"No! I was just thinking, that's all." He defended. I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Yea okay…" I scoffed, pushing up off the couch, sending him forward. He glared at me jokingly, receiving another smirk. Glancing at the clock above the fireplace, I realized it was getting late. I needed to have all of my energy the next day in order to deal with the incoming students. I left the blonde boy on the floor examining his hair in awe without another word. But before I ascended the stairs I turned slightly. "By the way…You snore."

So it was a lie, but the look of horror displayed on Malfoy's face was worth it. I turned into my room shaking my head thinking, _this year is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :) Let me know! Review! xx<strong>


	7. First Meeting

The next morning I woke to the piercing shriek of the alarm. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed to wake Malfoy. I had figured out the day before that the noise was, in fact, an alarm. The sound had stopped as soon as I woke up. My theory would be confirmed if it stopped once I had woken Malfoy.

I gasped as my feet hit the freezing stone floor. I shivered as a slight breeze rolled in from an open window. Crossing the room I muttered to myself, "I'm such a fucking idiot…an open window in September?"

I pushed my door open and stepped into the dimly lit stairwell. With a few steps and a turn I was in front of Malfoy's door. I opened the heavy wooden door to his room hesitantly, wincing when it let out a small creak. I stepped lightly into the room, approaching his bed slowly. The alarm receded, the volume decreasing slightly as I neared. I stood for a bit, with the ringing in my ears, observing the sleeping boy, blushing as my eyes roamed.

Malfoy looked so peaceful lying asleep. All signs of malice gone from his face, it was blank. Perfect angles comprised his beautiful face, soft lips parted slightly. Dark green sheets entangled his legs, revealing a flawless six pack, smooth and chiseled at the same time.

I shook myself from my perusal, trying to convince myself that he was disgusting. Blushing and laughing at myself, I came to the edge of his bed. Resisting the urge to poke his stomach, as to feel the firmness, I shook his shoulder briskly.

"Malfoy. Wake up. The alarm is going off." He groaned and flipped over, providing me with an amazing view of his perfectly built back. I crossed my arms in annoyance; the alarm was getting louder again.

Despite my protests, and poking, Malfoy kept groaning and rolling. I stomped into his bathroom in a huff. I had never quite mastered the _aguamenti_ spell, so I filled up a conjured pail with ice cold water from the sink. Spilling a bit on the floor, I levitated the pail over to the bed. Slowly and deliberately, I tipped the water onto the sleeping boy. Malfoy shot up spluttering and spitting.

"Looks like the tables have turned." I smirked mercilessly at the dripping wet boy, desperately holding any embarrassing thoughts from entering the forefront of my mind. He turned and glowered at me dangerously. I held my hands up defensively. "Hey! The alarm was going off. I had to wake you up."

"I'll get you for this Potter." He snarled, rolling out of the soaked bed. I couldn't help but notice the way his whole body rippled as he moved. Malfoy pointed a wet finger at me, advancing slowly. "Mark my words."

"Whatever Malfoy. You deserved it. You gave me a bruise yesterday!" I retorted, teasing. I pulled my shorts up a big to reveal a yellowish purple bruise on my upper thigh. His eyes trailed up my extended leg, causing me to blush. His eyes widened as he took in the bruise. I smiled smugly. "We'll call it even, yea?"

I pranced out of the room triumphantly. The castle had grown chilly over the course of the night, and my skin was covered with, previously unnoticed, goose pimples. I popped into my room to slip sweatpants over my shorts quickly before heading downstairs to eat.

….

I sat crossed legged on the sofa reading when a sharp knock came from the portrait. Sighing, I reluctantly put down my book and went to answer it. I pulled the portrait open and smiled at the visitor. Professor McGonagall stood primly just beyond the door frame. I stood aside to let her in.

"Professor!" I leapt forward to enclose her in a hug. She chuckled lightly, patting me awkwardly. I stepped back smiling. I invited her to sit down. "Would you like any tea Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, thank you." I continued into the kitchen, quickly boiling the water with magic. I brought the tea in shortly after. I popped myself down next to her on the sofa with my own mug. We visited, she asked me about my summer. Then she broached the topic of Malfoy.

"And how has this partnership been going?" McGonagall eyed me carefully, judging my reaction. I gave her a small smile before answering.

"Actually, it's been surprisingly pleasant." I said before pulling a mask of composure on. "Well not pleasant per say, but it's not what I expected at all."

This answer seemed to satisfy her. We talked for a bit longer before she asked me to go get Malfoy. I set my mug on the coffee table and went up the stairs.

I knocked on his door lightly, waiting for permission to come in. When it didn't come, I pushed the door softly.

"Erm…Malfoy? Professor McGonagall is here to talk to us. She'd like you to come down." He looked up surprised from his desk in the corner where he had been writing. He nodded and eyed me, looking slightly bothered. I stood there, completely puzzled, until I started with realization. "I did knock. I just didn't hear you say anything…"

"It's okay Potter. I'm coming now." He stood up, grabbing a large piece of white parchment from the desk, brushing his pants off and followed me down the stairs.

….

"Alright. So I am sure Mr. Malfoy has informed you of your overall mission of the year." McGonagall looked to me for assurance, I nodded. "Good. Well, I came to collect the first month's calendar from you."

I started to panic inside. We didn't have a calendar! Malfoy had never mentioned that! The only time we had talked about Interhouse Unity was when he suggested the open mic night. My mind was racing, frantically trying to come up with an excuse. Anything to keep her piercing gaze from eating my soul.

While I was mentally tearing my hair out, Malfoy calmly conjured a large piece of snow white parchment. On the parchment was an elaborately drawn, and animated, calendar. I stared in awe as a little man danced around spastically on the 7th and a girl sang her heart out every Thursday. I met Malfoy's eyes in wonder. He just smirked and went back to explaining 'our' plan for unity. Prat.

I watched in annoyance as Malfoy was charming, polite, and genuine throughout the whole impromptu meeting. The façade never slipped, he never fumbled. My annoyance slowly morphed into resent as I witnessed my Head of House became completely enamored with my adversary turned colleague, and occasionally looking to me expectantly. But since I had no prior knowledge so such expectations, she was left disappointed.

After an hour or so, McGonagall stood to leave, her tea gone and business done. I walked her to door, my jaw set and glaring at the floor. She gave me one last disappointed glance before passing gracefully through the widened portrait hole. As the portrait swung shut behind her, she caught it swiftly.

"Oh! And don't forget, the students will be here at 7 o'clock!" She reminded us. "I expect to see you downstairs at a quarter 'till."

The professor gave us a rare smile and strode purposefully down the hall, her heels clicking against the stone. As soon as the portrait clicked shut, I rounded on Malfoy.

"Why didn't you tell me we had to make a calendar?" I accused. I stood, hands on my hips, giving him the best glare I could muster. He looked surprised, but that soon faded into something I couldn't place.

"Look, I made the calendar, problem solved." He sighed, tossing a copy of the moving calendar on my desk. My eyes watched him narrowly, warily.

"You can't just assume all of the power Malfoy. We are a team." I gestured between us angrily. His eyes flashed, warning. I took a deep breath before continuing, gathering momentum and volume as I spoke. "You can't keep things like this from me just because you think you are better than me. I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me Malfoy. But unfortunately we are stuck with each other. That means we have to work together. And I'm sorry if that concept is too fucking repulsive for you to handle. But you are going to have to get rid of the stick up your ass and get over it Malfoy."

Malfoy's lips were set in a firm line as he listened to my explosion, hands clenched. I could see his chest rise and fall deeply before he finally responded carefully.

"You seemed upset, alright?" he murmured, relaxing his white knuckles. He tossed a bound book at me, I caught it before it hit the ground. "Here. Take your Head book. You're welcome."

He turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs leaving me speechless.


	8. Students

"_**You can't just assume all of the power Malfoy. We are a team." I gestured between us angrily. His eyes flashed, warning. I took a deep breath before continuing, gathering momentum and volume as I spoke. "You can't keep things like this from me just because you think you are better than me. I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me Malfoy. But unfortunately we are stuck with each other. That means we have to work together. And I'm sorry if that concept is too fucking repulsive for you to handle. But you are going to have to get rid of the stick up your ass and get over it Malfoy."**_

_**Malfoy's lips were set in a firm line as he listened to my explosion, hands clenched. I could see his chest rise and fall deeply before he finally responded carefully.**_

"_**You seemed upset, alright?" he murmured, relaxing his white knuckles. He tossed a bound book at me, I caught it before it hit the ground. "Here. Take your Head book. You're welcome."**_

_**He turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs leaving me speechless.**_

An awkward silence fell over the common room, only broken when I finally moved to a chair. I slumped down dumbfounded. Absentmindedly turning the book over in my hands, I contemplated Malfoy's behavior.

He had noticed that I was upset? The Malfoy I knew wouldn't have cared. If anything, he would have done everything in his power to push me further. So why treat me differently now? It didn't make any sense. If it was anyone else I would say they had changed. But not Malfoy. It wasn't possible.

I pushed the ridiculous thought from my head and focused on the book in my hands. Minding the carefully bound spine, I opened its leather cover and leafed through the pages. My eyes widened as I took in the gorgeously scripted pages, each accented with minimal colour. I slid my thumb along the side, counting the small tabs. _So organized_, I thought. I turned to the front page and giggled at what greeted me.

A small orange lion sat proudly on the paper. He roared a salute then walked to the edge of the page and disappeared. I smiled and followed his direction. The second page held a colour coded index. Each colour corresponded with one of the tabs on the side of the book. _House Particulars, House Unity Project, House Point System, Patrol Schedule, Lion._ Curious I turned to each, and I was astonished.

Malfoy had accumulated that year's information, on all houses and all prefects. Every house was documented meticulously, and our patrol schedule was, surprisingly, evenly distributed. The House Unity project section displayed a miniature copy of that month's calendar proudly. Finally, I came to the _Lion_ tab. I laughed as I observed the little predator prance happily through the pages to his section. Malfoy had drawn a gorgeous detailed savannah. I watched in awe as the grass moved in gentle waves, little clouds traversing slowly across the blue sky. A few trees dotted the horizon, but a large tree stood in the immediate foreground. A small hammock swung in the breeze a foot off the ground. I giggled as my lion yawned and flung himself onto the hammock comically. I turned the page to see if there was anything more to the amazing book. I found a messily scrawled note.

_This is your Head book. Don't show it to anyone, at all. That means your sidekicks, Potter. Obviously I cannot control you, much to my chagrin, but I can keep you organized. Use this. It took some effort to make. You will find that it does not weigh much, and can be kept in your pocket, upon mental request. _

_DM_

_P.S. The lion can be used as a messenger._

I scoffed, smirking, at his note making a mental note to show it to my 'sidekicks' as soon as I could. The post script really interested me though. I turned back to the savannah page, curious. I watched the little lion for a bit before trying to get its attention.

I clicked.

I snapped.

I even made little kissy noises.

Finally I spoke.

"Hey..uh..Mr. Lion? Could you come take a message?" I felt silly talking to an animation in a book, but the lion looked up and jumped off the hammock. He cocked his head, sat, and waited. I stared at him, receiving an expectant stare back. I looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do next. "Uhm…please?"

His head moved slightly, what I perceived as an indication to go on. I smiled brightly, eager to try out the new form of communication. I wondered briefly if the lion only went to Malfoy. I decided to ask.

"Uhm, this message is to Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, I am not sure if I am doing this correctly but here goes nothing. Uhm…does my lion only deliver to you or can I use it to talk to others? That's all I had to ask really. Uhm…brilliant job on the book and er…thanks." I added the last bit hurriedly, embarrassed. I watched as the little lion stretched and bounded off the page, out of the savannah.

I sat and watched the clouds move across the page as I waited for my lion to return. As I waited, I wondered. I wondered if I could add things to the savannah. I suspected Malfoy and I wouldn't talk very often and I didn't want my lion to get bored.

I hoisted myself out of the squishy armchair and went to my desk. After digging around a bit, I found a quill and different colours of ink. Delighted, I brought my Head Book to the desk and laid the savannah out. To my surprise, my lion was sitting patiently on the savannah page. But this time he wasn't alone. A large snake, green and silvery, was coiled up in the corner of the page, hissing at the lion. The lion looked at the snake with disdain before leaping up into his hammock once again. I looked to the snake expectantly. Malfoy's messenger raised his head slowly, aware that he had something I wanted. A low hiss slid from his mouth.

"The master replies to your message,

Potter,

Congratulations, you have decoded the mystery of messengers. They work just as patronuses do. Yes, you may use them to message others. But be warned, others do not have Head Books. The messages will take form for them. Most do not enjoy a lion cub jumping at them."

I tried not to giggle at the image of a studying Hermione suddenly being ambushed by a fluffy lion cub. I thanked the snake and sent him on his way with a simple message:

"No need to be snarky Malfoy."

I did not receive a reply.

…...

After the snake had left, I set about my additions again. I nervously added a few items to my lion's habitat. His hammock was perfect, but he lacked play things. I hesitantly drew a few toys, a barrel, a giant ball, and another tree with a climbing rope. I hoped these things would satisfy him.

As I drew and charmed the additions, I discovered another secret about the book. I could use my wand to play with my lion. I could pick up the toys and play with him! Excitedly, I entertained myself and the lion by this method. But after a few hours, the lion began to yawn widely so I withdrew my wand and closed his section.

Curious, I flipped to the calendar section. I briefly looked over the month's events. Again I smiled at the spastic dancing man on the 7th, symbolizing the 'back to school' dance and the girl singing every Thursday, the open mic nights. For the first month, it seemed as if inter house unity was well underway.

I must have lost track of the time because as I perused the House Point System tab, I heard the clock chime. 5:30 its bells announced. I nearly jumped out of my chair in excitement and raced for the portrait hole. Halfway out of the portrait, I realized I didn't have shoes on or my robes. Reluctantly, I ran back upstairs to ready myself for the arrival of students, new and old. As I buttoned my school shirt, I remembered that with the students, Seamus would be coming. Obviously. This remembrance changed my whole routine. I left one extra button undone and chose my tightest vest. No matter what I tried to tell myself and others, I thought, I really did have feelings for Seamus. I charmed my hair into perfect loose curls, magic was the only way to tame it. I tried my hardest to perfect my makeup, making my eyes bigger and my lips redder. Finally satisfied with my reflection, I pulled my robes on over my shortest skirt.

When I was finished, it was almost exactly 6 o'clock. I rushed to put my flats on. I flew down the stairs, not paying attention to what was in front of me. Before I had time to realize the obstacle, I had crashed into it.

"You've made a habit of this, you know." The obstacle vibrated slightly with each word. Embarrassed, I laughed a bit before speaking.

"Sorry Malfoy. I'm just a little excited to see everyone."

"Yea…like Finnigan." Malfoy mumbled. I poked him in the ribs, hard. I took a step back, just then realizing how close we were. Again I noticed how good he smelled.

"What was that Mafloy?" I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing Potter, just remember, Head duties first. Then friends." He said pointedly before leading the way down the stairs and out of the portrait.

…...

Malfoy had stuck by his statement and did not allow any time for friends before the banquet. We ushered kids through and into the Great Hall, a constant flow of happy, bright eyed kids. Finally it was time for dinner.

When the last kid had been pushed gently into the Hall by Malfoy we were allowed to take our own seats. Excitedly I rushed to the Gryffindor table, searching for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and most of all Seamus. I spotted Seamus about halfway down the table, near the front. He saw me and waved cheerfully, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. I rushed down the aisle and placed my hand on Seamus' shoulder for balance as I sat. Hermione smiled knowingly and Ginny winked at me as I adjusted my clothes. I turned to Seamus, being sure to flip my hair as I did so. I opened my mouth to talk but McGonagall chose that moment to start her speech to start the sorting.

I tried to set a good example and listen to the professor's speech and watch the kids get sorted, but all I could do was train my eyes on the aging woman. I hardly followed along with the hat's song. I could only concentrate on Seamus. He had laced his fingers with mine under the table, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I turned to look at him and greeted by his adorable face, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe I was holding his hand. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, sending my nerves flying. I wondered briefly if my hands were sweating. But before I could really worry too much, McGonagall's speech was over and she was calling the Heads up to speak on Inter-House Unity.

I extracted myself from the tightly packed Gryffindor table and walked purposefully up to the front of the Hall, meeting Malfoy by the podium. Not wanting to stand behind it I muttered a quick sonorous, aiming at both my and Malfoy's throat. I gestured to Malfoy, indicating that he could introduce himself first.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts. Or for those of you who are new, welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am your Head Boy." His voice reverberated around the immense room, and then stopped. Recognizing my turn to speak I thought briefly if I should start the talk to Inter House Unity. I figured since Malfoy had come up with the ideas for the socials I would let him talk about them. I would merely introduce them.

"Hey guys, my name is Harriet Potter, and I am your Head Girl. In light of past events, this year we are going to focus on Inter House Unity." A chorus of groans erupted. "I know, I know. None of you want to mix with each other. But, Draco and I have come up with a series of social events to make Unity a more pleasurable and gradual experience!" I struggled to say Malfoy's full name and I could see by the looks of the Gryffindors that they were surprised that I could. I found Malfoy staring at me slightly in shock. I gave him a small smirk and passed off the figurative microphone.

"Don't worry; this Unity thing does not interfere with the House Cup or Quidditch. All of Hogwarts long standing traditions will stay. But other than Hogsmeade and Quidditch, there aren't many opportunities for you to really get to know your classmates outside of your house. So, Pot-Harriet and I have put together a few regular social events for you to enjoy. These events are designed to be fun. They are not mandatory, but your presence would be appreciated. The first of these events is actually this week! On the 7th, we will be hosting a sort of 'back to school' dance! More details will follow. Along with this dance, we will be having weekly open mic nights as well. And for those of you who do not know what that is, it is a night where students perform musically or otherwise for the rest of the student body. And actually, for the first night, I myself will be performing!"

I could see that Malfoy was done talking so I took the opportunity to sign off.

"And we have even more planned for throughout the school year! Our first priority is to make it through this academic year with the grades and friendship with want right? Draco and I want to encourage you to look for that support, those friendships in and out of your houses. Inter House Unity is something very important for the future of our society, prejudice can be hurtful, and we don't want that in our school. We want a safe, enjoyable environment of learning and love. As corny as that sounds, we want to provide that for you. Thank you."

"And on that note, we turn it back to Professor McGonagall." Malfoy finished, giving me a surprised look before we parted to our separate tables. I barely registered McGonagall's thank you before there was a clatter of cutlery, the feast had started.


End file.
